Sesame Place
Sesame Place is the official Sesame Street amusement park, located at 100 Sesame Road in Langhorne, Pennsylvania. First opening in 1980, the park is developed in cooperation with Children's Television Workshop and all the rides, shows and shops are Sesame-themed. The 16-acre park includes water rides and roller coasters, and "interactive" attractions. Big Bird, Elmo, Cookie Monster and the other Sesame Street characters appear in stage shows and as walk-around characters. Special events, including appearances by the Sesame Street cast, are held at the park as well. History Currently the park currently encompasses 16 acres, employs a staff of over 1,500 and is home to more than 30 rides, shows and attractions. However, the park began in 1980 as a small 3-acre theme park with just over 100 staff and very little attractions. The original park featured play areas and large computer labs where visitors could play educational video games and use basic art programs. Robert J. Caruso, executive vice president and general manager of Sesame Place, was quoted in 2005, saying: Sesame Place added Sesame Neighborhood, a replica of Sesame Street in 1988. The neighborhood is the nation's only fully functioning replica of the street. Over the years, water rides were added to the park, the first being Slippery Slopes. The park grew as a water park, adding more than 15 water rides, slide, playgrounds and pools. A large and elaborate lazy river, called Big Bird's Rambling River, opened in 1990. Twiddlebug Land's Sky Splash, the park's biggest water slide, opened in 1995. In 1997 the park began investing in more "dry" rides. Although the park had several playgrounds and stage shows, the park was primarily a water park. In 1998 the park opened Vapor Trail, a Super Grover-themed roller coaster. Big Bird's Balloon Race and Grover's World Twirl, two other dry rides were added in 2002. In 2006 the park opened Elmo's World, a new area themed around the Sesame Street segment of the same name. Elmo's World opened with three new rides. "The Rock Around the Block Parade" is the choreographed musical parade featuring Sesame Street characters on floats and giant balloons. The parade is held twice a day at the park. Additionally, new live stage shows have been introduced repeatedly throughout the years; including the currently running "Oscar's Big Game Show", "Big Bird's Beach Party" and "Elmo's World Live!". Walk Around Characters thumb|300px The park is home to over 15 characters from Sesame Street that appear in shows and parades. Many also appear for photo opportunities, special events and wander the park and greet guests. The characters appear in different outfits and attire depending on the situation, including formalwear, beachwear, safari attire, hipster threads or just their traditional garb. Characters featured in the park include: :Abby Cadabby, Baby Bear, Bert, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Count Von Count, Elmo, Ernie, Grover, Jackman Wolf, Oscar the Grouch, Prairie Dawn, Rosita, Super Grover, Telly Monster and Zoe. Trivia *Muppeteer John Tartaglia performed in stage shows as Cookie Monster and Oscar the Grouch. *Brian Henson and Bill Barretta both worked at the park in 1980. Henson often jokes that the two met while cleaning toilets. *On July 20, 1994, a baby was born in the park. *The park made headlines in June 2001, when a performer potraying Cookie Monster was assaulted and beaten by a 22-year-old visitor after the monster was unable to pose for a picture with the man's daughter. *Local Boy Scout council, Bucks County Council, issued a Sesame Place council strip as part of their uniform in honor of the area landmark. See Also *'Sesame Place Attractions' *Sesame Place (Texas), open from 1982-1984 *Tokyo Sesame Place, Sesame Street theme park in Japan *Parque de Plaza Sesamo, park based on Plaza Sesamo External Links * Official Site Category:Sesame Place Attractions Category:Theme Parks